


Delayed

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: Jyn x Cassian One-Shots [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: On her way home, Jyn finds herself stuck on an airplane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompted with: AUwe get seated next to each other on a delayed flight AU pls?

This was possibly the worst thing that had ever happened to her in her whole damn life. Well, that was an exaggeration, to be sure, but this was very unpleasant.

The plane was disgustingly hot and the flight attendants refused to turn on the AC. “We’ll be leaving at any moment,” they said over and over again like robots.

It took all of Jyn’s willpower to stare straight in front of her and not say a word to the flight attendants as they roved past all the seats, not even offering any of the passengers water. “We promise in the next ten minutes we won’t be stuck on the tarmac any longer!”

The man next to Jyn cursed in Spanish under his breath. It was so quiet that Jyn was sure no one but her heard him. He noticed her looking and gave her a hesitating smile. “I don’t know why they can’t just take us to the gate?”

Jyn shrugged. She agreed but they couldn’t do anything.

“Should we complain online?” he asked, although it seemed more like he was talking to himself. “I think, if we all complain, they’ll at least have to give us free miles or something.”

“They’ll say it’s not their fault,” Jyn replied. “They always do.”

The man’s eyes were dark and steady. He was quite handsome, Jyn noticed. “This has happened to you before?”

“Once,” Jyn said, remembering an awful trip to Germany at her Papa’s behest. Sort of like the one she was taking now. Except for this time instead of her Papa next to her, it was some stranger. Rather, it was two strangers because she was stuck in the middle seat.

It was the only thing available on a last minute flight to Denmark. Or well, to a connecting flight in Paris.

“Did they reimburse you?” the man asked.

“No.”

“Did you ask?”

Jyn shook her head and in the process accidentally knocked her elbow into the sleeping stranger on the other side of her. Jyn apologized to him and then reached down to grab the book she brought, hoping that the sci-fi novel would distract her from the terrible heat.

As well as the Spanish-speaking man’s gaze.

Unfortunately, it did no such thing. His gaze penetrated her and she had to stop and wonder why he was staring.

He cleared his throat. “That’s my book,” he said.

“No,” Jyn replied, puzzled, looking back at him. “I took it out of my bag.”

A smile crossed his face. “No, I mean, I wrote it.”

The heat surrounding them was choking her now. Or perhaps it was the embarrassment. “What?”

He pointed at the cover, where the rebel leaders were charging a masked man. “I’m Cassian Andor.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve never seen the paperback English translation before,” he mused.

Jyn flipped to the back cover, not willing to believe him. Men always said crazy shit to her. She wasn’t sure if it was to get into her pants or because men were just crazy.

But he was the author. The picture confirmed it. She’d never forget those eyes.

Cassian watched her do this. “See,” he said, amused.

Ugh, she was drowning in her own sweat. How bad did she smell? “Well,” she said, cautiously. “I’m enjoying it so far.”

Cassian leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. “Glad to hear it.”

A flight attendant brushed by them, half-yelling. “Just another 10 minutes until we take off!”

Cassian opened his eyes. It was then that Jyn realized she had been staring at him. He didn’t seem to notice or care though, smiling when he caught her eye. “I wonder if my next novel should be a horror novel featuring this airline.”

Jyn smiled back, almost automatically. It was a strange feeling, especially when she remembered why she was on the plane at all. “I’m just worried I’ll miss my connecting flight.”

“Where are you trying to go?”

“Copenhagen.”

His whole face brightened. “Me too! This is actually my second connecting flight. I flew in from Mexico City this morning.”

Jyn frowned. “Two connecting flights? That sounds awful.”

His smile dropped. “It is.”

Jyn almost told him why she was going over to Denmark. His face was honest and his eyes were kind, and his book was actually really good. But she didn’t want to share her fears with a stranger.

“What’s your name?” he asked and it was only then that Jyn remembered he didn’t know her name.

She didn’t smile. “Jyn.”

“Jyn,” he repeated almost as if he was trying to memorize it. “It’s pretty.”

“It’s all right.”

Cassian looked like he was about to say something but a voice over the speaker system interrupted. “We are on our way to takeoff. Thank you for your patience. Please pay attention to the safety instructions up front.”

Jyn gripped her book and flipped back to where she stopped reading before, suddenly too nervous about her father’s condition to talk anymore.

They didn’t speak again until Jyn found herself waking up on Cassian’s shoulder. As soon as she realized where she was, she jerked up from the seat, her seatbelt pressing into her stomach hard as she did so.

“Are you ok?” Cassian asked.

Jyn counted to ten before replying. “I am. Sorry about your shoulder.”

“It’s fine.”

Jyn looked out the window, past the other man whose nose was stuck in a newspaper. She could barely see the clouds in the sky, the paper took up the entire window.

“We’re about an hour out from Paris,” Cassian told her. “The pilot just announced it a while ago.”

“Good.”

“I wonder if we’re on the same flight to Copenhagen.”

“If we are… we might miss it,” Jyn said.

“Take the next flight out then.”

Jyn shook her head. “I have to get to Denmark as soon as possible.”

“Why? If I might ask.”

Tears filled her eyes and she pulled up the book to hide them. “My father is unwell.”

Quiet filled the air. Or at least as much quiet as there could be an airplane filled with coughing passengers and screaming children. “I’m sorry,” Cassian said after several moments of silence. “I know how hard that is.”

“You do?” Jyn asked, looking back into his warm eyes.

“My parents died when I was a child.”

Now it was her own turn to be quiet. “My mother died when I was nine.”

Cassian’s gaze was soft and suffocating, reminding her almost of how her father used to tuck her in after her mother’s death. The blankets always kept her warm yet he always tucked her in too tight.

“It’s hard to think I might lose him too,” she said, unable to believe that she was even saying it. But he was listening to her in a way that no one else had ever even tried. “It’s just too much.”

“I know.”

And she knew he did in that moment. She knew he understood. She tried a smile. “I hope we are on the same connecting flight.”

“I hope so too.”


End file.
